


All I Do Is Dream of You

by Libennly



Series: The Thundermen™ Strike Again! [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, I think that means what I think it does, M/M, Pre-Relationship, also the Argo/Fitz is a blink and you miss it thing, and if it doesn't well too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libennly/pseuds/Libennly
Summary: "You wear those to bed?"Early morning chatter with Fitzroy and Argo.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Pre-Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Series: The Thundermen™ Strike Again! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627453
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	All I Do Is Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff no plot lmao

"You wear those to bed?"

Argo's incredulous exclamation brought Fitzroy out of his deep thinking, which was one of the more unfortunate wake up calls he's had. The genasi had barged straight into Fitzroy's *private* room and was sitting across from him, and had been for a while by the looks of things. 

His hair still took the shape of one's hair after a restless night, curling blue strands tangled and sticking up. He wore what looked to be just an oversized version of his everyday wear, a hemp, beige shirt that looked a bit worse for wear, and joggers. Both articles of clothing together created an outfit from two completely different walks of life, which Argo had deemed perfect for nightwear. And he had the gall to insult others on their clothing? 

"W-wha, huh?" Perhaps not his most eloquent hour, but it had been a late night of studying and tea, so Fitzroy could hardly be blamed. His head still felt stuffy, as was the aftereffects of his half-trance, and he shook it slightly to try and get rid of the last vestiges of fog surrounding his mind.

"God's, Fitz. They look like something from about a hundred years ago!" Argo laughed as he played with Fitzroy's, verging on comedically, oversized sleeves. "You could probably fit my leg in there! Well, could you?" 

Fitzroy shook his head, dispelling the roguish smirk decorating Argo's face. Oh, what was the point of waking up today? To be bullied by a rogue who hasn't even found out the concept of sandwiches? Speaking of which, Argo was now shoving his arm up the baggy sleeves, as if trying to see how far it could go. The light tracing of his skin against Fitzroy's was not unlike the sensation of water droplets, light and fresh against his clammy, unshowered arm. 

"You're one to talk, Mr. I Have One Outift," Fitzroy grinned, feeling unusually happy and open. "Haven't you heard about mass producers? You don't have to pay a gold piece for a shirt nowadays."

"Ugh, don't even start on mass producers," Argo removed his arm from Fitzroy's sleeve and began combing his hair back into an unruly ponytail, his eyes finally beginning to lose some of that sleepy haze. "Bud was goin' on about them all last night, telling me about the latest spiel his teacher went on. Apparently mass production is 'good' for the economy?" He said that with air quotation marks and a raised eyebrow, "don't quote me on that, though." 

"That'd be a pretty shitty quote," Fitzroy muttered and relaxed into his cushions, relishing in the comfort of his king sized bed. He wasn't at all envious of his friends' twin beds and box room, though maybe the slightest bit of guilt when he remembers how much he relished in the fact that they'd still be seen as 'below' him. "I'd much rather quote you on something cool." 

"I've-" 

"Never said anything cool in my life, I forgot. But it's a new day! Maybe today you'll say something worthwhile!" He bounced back up off the soft cushions, his body buzzing with almost unnatural energy. "Go out there, wow the world, make money, I don't know." 

Argo grinned at him and pushed himself off the bed. And, to be honest? In his two-sizes-too-big shirt and cheeky smile, Argo looked utterly kissable.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a week off school so you might see more fics soon! Also, about that last line, I don't normally 'ship' people and I normally don't really care about romantic relationships between characters, but I love Fitz/Argo and Fitz/Rainier I stg. 
> 
> Tumblr: @libennly, just in case u wanna chat.
> 
> Also. I think it's thunder and lightning outside! Which is really quite funky, as I have a cat, a fluffy blanket and a fic ready to publish!! Love you all!! ❤️❤️😀😀


End file.
